Come What May
by MusicalLife17
Summary: Thought of this after watching Moulin Rouge Just so you know it was rushed & i just had to get it out of my mind so its not that good but whatever Enjoy Reviews are most welcome...help build my confidence. SPORTASTEPH- I dont own Come what may or Lazytown


Never knew I could feel like this

It was a beautiful summer's night and Stephanie, Sportacus and their friends were out camping.

They all sat around the campfire remembering all the fun they had over the last 10 years, since Stephanie had first arrived in Lazytown.

Sportacus gazed across the blazing fire at his best friend, sitting there laughing. She was absentmindedly rubbing her arms, keeping her arms warm in her Pink T-Shirt. He himself had Goosebumps... but not from the cold. He realized that she was no longer the eight year old girl she used to be. She had grown into a bright, beautiful 18 year old.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

Over the years Sportacus found that his feelings towards Stephanie had changed. She was still his best friend, nothing would change that, but he noticed over the last couple of years his feelings had grown

stronger towards her.

_I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more_

Every time he danced with her or hug her or even looked at her he'd get butterflies in his stomach. He longed to tell her how he truly felt. Stephanie looked over to him and smiled, Sportacus quickly reverted to looking at the flames.

_  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything_

He knew that she didn't feel the same way. They had no future together. Not the way he hoped for.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring  
_

But he knew that no matter what happened he would always be there for her. He always had been. But the kids were getting older and needed him less and less. But he would always love her.

_  
But I Love you, until the end of time_

Sportacus had to clear his head. He saw that the kids were too busy talking and laughing to notice if he was gone for a little while he quietly got up and disappeared behind a couple of trees to take a walk.

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will Love You  
Until my dying day  
_

Stephanie could tell that there something strange going on with Sportacus. She saw him get up and walk away from the group. Excusing herself, Stephanie dusted off her jeans, got up and followed the direction that Sportacus took.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
_

She was worried about Sportacus. He hadn't been acting like his usual self lately. He seemed more distant and quieter, especially around her. When she looked at him he would always look in the opposite way, and it was starting to worry her. She felt as it was all her fault. But she didn't know why.

_  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
_

Ever since she first arrived in Lazytown all those years ago she had cared for Sportacus a great deal. It took her a few years to realize that those feelings went much further than best friends.

_  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
_

She finally realized that she was completely in love with her best friend. But she knew better than to tell him. She understood that he didn't return her feelings and knew that they could never be together, no matter how she felt.

_Sing out this song  
and I'll be there by your side  
_

She found him sitting under a tree looking out at the stars. Actually, he just seemed to be staring out into nothingness, a blank look on his face. Stephanie had to figure out what was wrong. This wasn't her best friend. This wasn't her Sportacus. She quietly walked over and sat down beside him.

"Sportacus. I need to know. What have I done wrong?" she asked quietly. He looked at her, a genuine look of confusion on his face.

"What are you talking about Stephanie?" he asked.

"You've been acting really strange. You're not the Sportacus I know." said Stephanie. Sportacus said nothing. He just continued to look out at the sky. Stephanie had had enough. She grabbed his chin and pulled his face so that they were looking eye-to-eye.

"You can't even look at me for longer than a minute. I wanna know why. What have I done…?"

"Stephanie...you…you haven't done anything. I have." Sportacus said cutting her off. Stephanie was confused. She had never known Sportacus to do anything that wasn't for people's best interest.

_Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide_

Sportacus sighed. He had never actually planned on telling Stephanie how he felt.

"I've fallen in love." he said. "I've fallen in love…with you. Stephanie I have loved you since the moment I met you. First it was a love between friends but now I … I love you more than life itself. And I know that you could never love me back because…"

_  
_Stephanie rolled her eyes and put her hand against his mouth, stopping him from talking.

"I love you too." she smiled, taking her hand away.

"Sportacus I have always had feelings for you. I was just too young to

Realize what they meant. But I know now. It was love."

_But I Love You, I Love You,  
Until the end of time_

Sportacus was left completely speechless. He just sat there and tried to grasp the reality of the situation. She loved him.

"…all this time I thought I had done something wrong that you were avoiding me and now I…"

It was Sportacus' turn to silence her. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her. Stephanie immediately stopped talking and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close by her waist.

_Come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, until my dying day  
_

After a moment of happiness they reluctantly pulled apart.

"I don't know what some people are going to think…about us." said Sportacus.

"I don't care. As long as I have you nothing else matters. Come What May." said Stephanie._  
_

_Come what may, come what may  
I will Love You, I will Love You_

Sportacus smiled as he pulled Stephanie into another kiss. The moment their lips met, the two lost every worry, every care in the world. Nothing mattered…except each other.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
_

Once they parted Stephanie rested her forehead against his and smiled. Her smile was so beautiful that Sportacus shouldn't help but to smile too.

_  
Come what may  
Come what may  
_

Unknown to them, their friends had wondered where they had gone, and were hiding behind a tree, watching the scene unfold.

"Well it's about time!" whispered Pixel, high-fiving Ziggy.

"You owe me ten bucks Stingy!" laughed Trixie.

"Took them long enough." agreed Stingy, getting out his wallet.

Sportacus wrapped his arm around Stephanie and she rested her head against him. They sat there for what seemed like forever. But they didn't notice. They finally had what they wanted. Each Other.

_I will Love You  
Until my dying day_


End file.
